


Don't Fall In Love With The Moment (And Think You're In Love With The Boy)

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, But I pictured Stiles and Derek for whatever reason, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, You can read this as Anyone/Anyone, loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They don’t love each other and they don’t pretend to</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fall In Love With The Moment (And Think You're In Love With The Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> I got to see The 1975 live again yesterday (hence the title of this fic) and it was amazing just like last time and I just want their new album to come out (but I sadly have to wait until February) then I had a track meet this morning and I'm gonna go get wasted in a few hours because I hate myself so I decided to write this while I had some sense left sooo enjoy

They don’t love each other and they don’t pretend to.  
  
They don’t cuddle afterwards, they don’t kiss and stare into each others' eyes. They don’t press up against each other and revel in the way their skin feels or feel electricity between their fingers. They don’t whisper sweet words to each other under their breath.  
  
No, instead they rip off each their clothes. They smash their lips together and their teeth clack as they try to bite bottom lips. Their hands leave burning trails as they trail across bare skin.  
  
When they finally fuck, it’s with one face buried in pillows, the other tossed back in bliss as their hips meet. It’s fast and hard and it feels so good and when it’s done, that’s it. They’re done.  
  
They don’t hold each other. They don’t joke around with each other between sweet kisses. They don’t trace shapes on their skin. They’re done. One leaves and that’s that.  
  
When they see each other out and about they say nothing of their time together. They talk like friends or acquaintances about the weather and school and work but that’s it. When they meet again, it’s in the bedroom and it all starts over again.  
  
They don’t love each other. They never have and they never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) about The 1975


End file.
